


Care For A Dance?

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Dialogue, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Wordcount: 100-500, gabenath, hawknath, lair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nathalie enters Hawkmoth’s lair.





	Care For A Dance?

Hawkmoth looked out of the window, at the streets of Paris. He was in his dark lair, countless of white akumas flying around. He didn’t have a plan yet, there were no dark emotions, he was still looking for his prey, a person to akumatize. A person that could carry his plans forward.

He stood still, his staff on the ground, just waiting, until he heard the familiar sound of heels walking up towards the lair, Nathalie was there, and as he turned around, he saw the women look at him from a distance.

“How is everything going, sir?”

“I’m still waiting for someone to akumatize, my Nathalie.”

“You haven’t been down for a while, no one yet?”

He shook his head.

“No one.”

“Well.” the woman began, Hawkmoth seeing her face glow a slight red. “If you want, I could keep you company.”

Hawkmoth smiled as he heard his lover, and gave her a nod, before he looked into her blue eyes.

“That would be delightful, it’s been way to long since I saw you.”

Yes, it has truly been way to long.

He held his hand out, and as Nathalie walked forward she took it, all the akumas flying around them, giving the room a magical feeling. It was just the two of them, two people truly in love. Most people would have gotten scared by Hawkmoth, but not Nathalie, because she knew that her Gabriel was the one under the mask.

With heads only inches apart, Hawkmoth leaned in, kissing her forehead.

“Care for a dance?”

“It would be a pleasure.”

And so, the lovers slowly began to dance up in the lair, surrounded by all the white akumas, lost in the moment, for just a few minutes. Both pressed so tightly against each other, as Hawkmoth lead Nathalie around his lair, as gracefully as ever.


End file.
